A new Harper appears!
In this episode, Samantha's oldest son, Alex, arrives in town to meet his new family, and to pitch in to help his cousins with a male fashion show. Although the always troublesome Jennifer Barrett (who thinks that she is the star of a MALE fashion show!) tries to destroy the show, as always, Alex shows he has integrity and loyalty to his family! Scene One Logan Airport in Boston. Samantha and Steven Bennett are waiting for someone as a flight from Sydney, Australia is on its way. SAMANTHA: I don't understand the delay. STEVEN: Did you talk to him, Sam? SAMANTHA: Yes, he called me when he was in a layover in Los Angeles. STEVEN: There you have it, then. He should be here soon, my dear. (Just as Steven predicted, a handsome young man comes down the hall, with carry-on luggage. He waves.) YOUNG MAN: Mother! SAMANTHA: Alex! You're here! ALEX: I am sorry it was so late. The layover was longer in LA, than I thought it would be. STEVEN: Well it doesn't matter now. You're here. ALEX: My question is, how am I going to fare with the family? Not too many people know about me. SAMANTHA: I talked with Dylan and Sheila. They know about you, as does Aaron. ALEX: I remember cousin Aaron. Wasn't he married to Jennifer? SAMANTHA: Yes, he was. They're divorced now. They've been divorced for years now. They really hate one another. ALEX: I remember Aunt Cathy told me about that. STEVEN: Aaron told us that he appreciated your floral arrangement. ALEX: I wish I could have gotten away for the funeral. But I had that long shot in Rome, and I was kind of unable to take the time off. SAMANTHA: I know. And your boss was really nasty. If I had known he was what he was, I would have stopped the shoot. ALEX: But it worked out well. It allowed me to come back to the States for good. SAMANTHA: That is true. So, what do you have planned? ALEX: Cousin Sheila asked me to help out with a fashion show that she has planned. She said Dyl is also helping. SAMANTHA: Yes, Dylan is now a full partner at the fashion house. Sheila's decision. ALEX: Shall we? SAMANTHA: Yes, Hannah has a limo waiting. ALEX: I thought she died? SAMANTHA: No, she didn't. Not the real Hannah, anyway. It was a body double, set up by Steven. ALEX: Wow! Boston was really hopping, not like Sydney. Sydney was dull in comparison. SAMANTHA: Well, no matter. You're home now. Let's get your baggage. ALEX: All right, Mom. (Alex, Steven and Samantha go to the baggage claim to get his bags. The Scene Fades) Scene Two Dylan's townhouse. Alex is over talking with Audra and Shawn, his half-sister and half--brother. The three siblings get along wonderfully. Enter Derek. He is looking over some of his Latin homework. AUDRA (bluntly, but kindly): I am sorry, Derek. We're kind of busy. SHAWN: Audra! That wasn't nice! (Audra is ashamed) ALEX: No, it's all right. Let him come in. You're Derek, right? DEREK: Yeah, I was wondering if you could take a look at this? ALEX: I'd be glad to, Derek. (Alex takes a look at Derek's work.) DEREK: Did I do all right? ALEX: You did indeed. I have a Latin dictionary that I used to use all the time when I was in school. It's yours if you want it. DEREK: Thank you, Alex. SHAWN: That was very nice, Alex. ALEX: I never use it anymore. Why would I keep it? I think Derek can make more use of it than I can. AUDRA: That was wonderful of you, Alex. What time do you have to meet Sheila and Dylan? ALEX: I should get going now. DEREK: I am sorry if I interrupted. AUDRA (ruefully): No, you didn't really interrupt, honey. Don't think that. I shouldn't have said what I did the way I did. That WAS rude of me, and I am sorry. SHAWN: Hey, Derek. Let's go to Elaine's Eats. I talked with Mrs. Hollis and she said that there isn't going to be a formal dinner, not with everyone being out tonight. AUDRA: You two have fun. Again I am sorry for being so curt with you, Derek. (Derek gives Audra a hug) DEREK: I already have forgiven you. AUDRA: I don't deserve it. DEREK: Yeah, (he smiles) you do. SHAWN: He's right, you know. AUDRA (grinning): He is. I will see you later. (Shawn wraps an arm around his second cousin, and they leave for dinner. Audra, feeling much better, leaves for her meeting.) CUT TO Sheila Harper Designs. After her marriage ended, she went ahead and changed the name of the business. Dylan, Sheila, Alex and Christina are discussing the upcoming show. SHEILA: Alex, thank you again for coming. Your name is pretty well known in modeling circles and since this is a male fashion show, I think you will bring it a lot of needed prestige. ALEX: Thank you, Sheila. I truly appreciate that. When Mother told me that you two were siblings, I admit I was astonished. I had always thought you were cousins. DYLAN: That was what we wanted everyone outside of the family to think. It's a long and quite confusing story. SHEILA: Your aunt, Michelle, is our mother. Our Uncle Michael raised Dylan, because Shelby Whitehead tried to kidnap him. ALEX: My dad told me that, but I didn't think that anyone could do that. DYLAN: I am not worried anymore. Shelby's dead, so she's no longer an issue. ALEX: That's good. I am glad you two are siblings. (Just then, a shrill voice shatters the quiet) SHEILA: Oh, God, NO! DYLAN: Why can't she leave us alone? ALEX: Oh no! You mean?! (Jennifer Barrett shoves Christina aside to move herself into the front position) JENNIFER: Now, this show can start! The STAR is here! SHEILA: Right! Only if you have a penis! This is a MALE fashion show, stupid! JENNIFER: Don't you dare call me stupid, you trashy Harper! ALEX: Well, well, well! My mother was right, and so was Aaron! JENNIFER: Oh, no! Not YOU! ALEX: Yes, Barrett! ME! The one you tried to put the move on, back in Sydney! (This is news to both Dylan and Sheila) SHEILA: She what?! ALEX: She tried to put the move on me. It was back on a lonely stretch on Bondi Beach. It took place after a photo shoot she stole from another lady. SHEILA: Wasn't she banned from Australia? ALEX: Not at that time. She was banned from there some years later. She is persona non grata in Sydney after that! JENNIFER: That is because those idiots didn't know a REAL model! ALEX (ignoring Jennifer's screaming): She threw herself at every male model at every photo shoot in Sydney! She was banned from every shoot in the entire area. DYLAN: Maybe we should banish her from every shoot here. CHRISTINA: Good idea. And you, Barrett, prepare to be sued! JENNIFER: Why?! CHRISTINA: You had no right to put your hands on me! JENNIFER: You were in my way! I HAD to shove you! Nobody stands in the way of Jennifer Barrett! ALEX: You're no star! You're as delusional as ever! JENNIFER: Delusional am I?! SHEILA: Get out! Get out right now! JENNIFER: No. CHRISTINA (angrily): You were given a direct order to leave! Now LEAVE! JENNIFER: No! ALEX: Get out! JENNIFER: NO! DYLAN: Security! Get rid of this woman immediately! (A security officer grabs Jennifer and hauls her out of the building!) JENNIFER: DAMN YOU! I will have Donald Trump shut you down! Nobody denies the lovely Jennifer Barrett ANYTHING! (Along comes Anngelique Minzell. She has a pie which she pastes in Jennifer's face!) ANNGELIQUE: Get out of here, NOW! JENNIFER: You ruined my beautiful sparking clear skin! With disgusting common chocolate! It wasn't even Godiva chocolate, which is what I am entitled to! ANNGELIQUE: Bitch! All you are entitled to is a kick in the backside! JENNIFER: No! Everybody LOVES me! ANNGELIQUE: No, they don't! JENNIFER: Yes they DO! ANNGELIQUE: No, they don't! JENNIFER (ranting and raving) YES, THEY DO!!!!!!!! ANNGELIQUE: If I ever catch you here again, I will have you jailed before sundown! JENNIFER: FUCK YOU! (The security guard drags the screaming Jennifer out of the building and out to the sidewalk. He deposits her there, and she is throwing a tantrum! She then gets up and runs off, bawling.) ALEX: She is absolutely fetid! DYLAN: And worse than that! ALEX: Thanks, guys. SHEILA: That is what family is for, and you're family to us. Now, come on, we've got a show to prepare for. (The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell